


A Little Christmas Magic…or is it a Little Magic at Christmas

by Siberian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Magic Stiles, Secret Santa, Spoilers-Season Two (Mild), Steter Secret Santa 2020, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: It's a holiday tradition. The rest? That's really all he cares about.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Little Christmas Magic…or is it a Little Magic at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).



> I would like to dedicate this to Puck. It was written as a gift and I'm hoping it's well received. I had some suggestions for the story. I ended up going with Magic Stiles and Besotted Peter. I'm keeping my fingers crossed this hit the mark. This contains very mild spoilers for Season Two. It's set sometime in the future when Stiles is legal. There is mention of the pack but it's super vague. I've rated it Teen for some Romance. It's pretty tame in that regard. Honestly, it's a festive ball of fluff. I literally cannot think of a single warning. If that changes, I'll update the tags. Enjoy!
> 
> Special Side Note: I ran into a little trouble when creating my gift. I kept getting ideas that would be too long to finish in time. Normally that wouldn't be an issue but I'm pressed for time this holiday season. That being said, I felt a little like this just wasn't long enough. So...I wrote another story. It isn't connected in any way to this one and it's only about 1k in length. Still, it's also part of my Secret Santa gift. I hope that's cool. It can be found here... [Where the Love Light Gleams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221375)
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he walked into the room, an amused smile slid onto his lips. “That’s cheating.” At his playful words, Stiles looked in his direction. His eyes were owlish with seeming confusion. On his left cheek was a white smudge of powdered sugar. The expression on his face was the picture of innocence. Although it was convincing, he knew better. “What do you mean?” He gestured to the counter vaguely. “I don’t think Deaton would approve.” That got him a frown. It was gone a moment later, clearly indicating that his boyfriend wasn’t really upset. Considering that wasn’t his goal, he was happy to see the distinction. 

He looked down when Stiles held his hands up. The long fingers wiggled a moment later. “My hands are covered in dough. I was multi-tasking.” At the excuse, he murmured lowly with consideration. Apparently, that was answer enough because his companion continued lightly. “Besides, it worked for Samantha in Bewitched.” That had him chuckling softly. “I’ll give you that, darling. Although I think your magic is better served fighting monsters.” The look that settled on his boyfriend’s face was considering. 

“I don’t know about that. According to half of the population, the war on soap scum is a real thing.” That had him rolling his eyes. When their gazes reconnected, Stiles was sending him a Cheshire Cat grin. The eyes scanning his face narrowed a beat later. “I wouldn’t have to resort to my magic if _someone_ was helping me like he promised he would.” At the teasing reprimand, he let loose a gusty sigh. “I apologize, sweetheart. The Abominable Snowman problem in Michigan wouldn’t wait.” The words were followed up with a kiss to the cheek. He didn’t wait for a response before moving toward the counter. 

It was as he was washing his hands that his boyfriend spoke wonderingly. “I still can’t believe that’s a thing. And that it really is Seasonal! I mean the next thing you know we’ll find out that Santa Claus is real.” Deciding to be difficult, he answered in all seriousness. “Technically speaking, he is. The legend of Santa Claus was based on Saint Nicholas who…” That was as far as he got. “Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it. I know. Are you going to help me out here or not? These cookies aren’t going to make themselves you know.” He came to a stop at the other man’s side, a congenial smile on his face. “If you’re using your magic, they sort of are.” That had Stiles’ eyebrow shooting up. 

There was a distinctly ruffled look on his face. Underneath it though the humor was still clearly visible. “I’ll have you know expending magic takes concentration. I am working. If anything, I’m working overtime.” The smile that slid onto his face was sly. “Oh really? Then how do you explain our Plum drapes.” At the words, his boyfriend refocused on the cookie dough. “I can’t help it if my mind is active even when I’m sleeping.” He chuckled as he came to a stop at his lover’s side. Leaning in had him delivering a new kiss to his cheek. “No, I suppose not. I’ve grown to like the drapes.” 

The smile he received hedged toward shy. There was a part of his boyfriend that he knew was embarrassed. At the start of his magic flourishing, it wasn’t uncommon for Stiles to make things happen in his sleep. It wasn’t as common now but it still happened on occasion. The time he woke up, hovering about three feet above the bed, had been particularly memorable. “What would you like me to do?” Even as he asked the question, his gaze swept around the slightly messy kitchen. At the prompting, his boyfriend looked around the space as well. 

A moment later, the other man nodded toward some nearby cookies. He had a feeling the only reason Stiles didn’t gesture with his hands is because he was currently rolling chocolate chip cookie dough into balls. “Can you ice those sugar cookies?” The tray was close by. It was only about two steps sideways to his right. As soon as he was standing stationary, he pointed down at the baking sheet. “These cookies?” He wanted to be sure and honestly it was a valid question. The kitchen was full of baked goods. This tray was one of several types of cookies. They were slowly taking over the marble countertops. 

“Yep, those would be it. Thanks honeybuns.” The ludicrous nickname was followed up by a wide cheesy grin. He gave it the severe eye roll it deserved. “I refuse to acknowledge your ridiculousness with an answer.” That earned him a laugh before Stiles returned to his task. With a head shake, he looked down to the tray. All around it on both sides were small bowls. They each contained frosting of different colors. He picked up the light blue frosting first. It was just as he picked it up that he looked toward his boyfriend again. 

Unlike earlier Stiles wasn’t manipulating the dough. Instead, one of his hands hovered over the mixing bowl and the other moved slowly over the snowball cookies from earlier. The fingers of the active hand formed a slow circle in the air. Underneath the graceful motion was a soft cloud of white sugar. It swirled in a loose flurry, reminding him of snowflakes gently drifting to the ground. With a smile, he turned back to the sugar cookies and picked up one at random. The icing he placed on it was generous. 

They fell into silence for a while as they worked. It was peaceful. In the living room the fire was softly crackling away. There was the soft click of the oven as it baked something sweet. At the forefront of everything though, was the steady rhythmic cadence of Stiles’ heartbeat. It was that beloved sound, more than anything, that truly put him at ease. He allowed himself to sink into it for a time. In that moment, all was right with the world. When that sound was sliding into his ears and subsequently filling his heart everything was perfect. It was the rattle of a tray that brought him out of the moment. 

He looked to the side, watching his boyfriend scoop something into a bowl. If he had to guess it was peanut butter. “Remind me why we’re doing this again?” At the question, he was sent a wide smile. “It’s fun!” He looked around critically. Eventually their gazes reconnected. “I won’t deny that, darling. I enjoy spending time with you but we have enough here to feed an army. I understand baking for us. I just don’t understand…this.” For his efforts, he was sent a humorous smile. “It’s a Stilinski family tradition. We give out baked goods. It can stand in for a present for most people too.” 

There was a pause then as Stiles started to stir the contents of the bowl. When he continued there was an amused smile on his cupid bow lips. “I’m making double the amount this year. Werewolves are ravenous.” That was a point he couldn’t argue. All of them were young adults and had werewolf metabolism as well. Trying to get food at a pack meeting was just as likely to cost you a limb. They’d implemented a rule recently that all older adults and non-supernatural pack members got first go at any shared food. It had been working out well so far. 

“Are you…I mean, if you need to work or having something to do, I’d understand.” Although the words sounded sincere, there was an insecurity in them that was hard to miss. Immediately he moved closer. The smile on his face slipped into something soft. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” He nuzzled a kiss into his boyfriend’s jaw before returning to the cookies. On the other man’s face was a look that spoke volumes. It was obvious he wasn’t sure whether to argue. Instead of addressing the look, he instead asked a question. “I’ve finished icing these cookies. Should I put them on the table?” 

At the prompting, his boyfriend half shook his head and his mouth fell a little open. The fish gaping that followed was brief. It was also adorable. “Oh um no…they aren’t done. They need some sprinkles. You should have some close by. I bought some red, green, rainbow and flower sprinkles.” He looked around only to easily spot the bowls close by. Although he felt fairly ridiculous, he dipped his fingers into the bowl of bright red sprinkles. It was as he was dusting them over a cookie that he looked up. The attention Stiles had on him hadn’t wavered. At seeing the happy expression on his boyfriend’s face, the lingering negative feelings vanished. 

They fell into a light conversation at that point. When he was done, Stiles directed him to a new task. On occasion they worked on the same item but most of the time they had separate tasks. Despite this, they were close enough to speak. It still felt like a shared activity even with the small amount of distance. The apartment steadily grew darker as they worked. A snap of his lover’s fingers had the lights coming on. He didn’t say anything but did let loose an eyeroll on principal. By the time they were finished up, he was starting to feel hungry. “Did you want to order in?” 

At the question, his boyfriend looked his way before nodding easily. “How does Diner food sound?” That got him a warm crooked smile. “It sounds great.” The flour on his hands was dusted off somewhat ineffectually. When the majority of it was back on the counter, he went to the sink to wash his hands. They discussed the menu even as he retrieved his phone. It was as he was placing the order that his eyes slid back to his companion. The baked goods were done for the most part, so Stiles was now dividing them up into plastic containers. 

All of the boxes were square and had some sort of gaudy Christmas design. He could tell that his boyfriend was counting under his breath. Unless someone was in a relationship, everyone would be getting the same amount of each item. At the seriousness that Stiles was exhibiting, he couldn’t help the adoring smile that slid onto his face. It was the lady on the phone who eventually pulled him away from his focus. With some reluctance, he looked away to retrieve his wallet. The plastic credit card had just come free from its pocket when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. 

There was a quick wave of the other man's hand. It had the remaining baked goods separating and flying forward to fall gently into a designated container. Although he smirked at the sight, he pretended not to notice. The call was completed a beat later. It had him abandoning his phone on the nearby dining room table. When he returned to the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. The movement was followed up with a soft kiss to the graceful neck. “What now, love of my life?” He got a soft chuckle, even as two hands settled lightly over his forearms. “Now, we go relax in front of the fireplace.” 

As nice as that sounded, he couldn’t help looking around the kitchen. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t in order either. “Don’t you want to straighten up first?” The question had Stiles giving the counter a careless wave. “I’ll take care of this.” His mouth fell open a little with an argument ready on his tongue. They’d both made a mess. It was only right that he helped to clean up. “Why don’t you go add some wood to the fire? I can tell it needs it pretty bad.” Although it didn’t seem like a fair trade off, he didn’t argue. If that was what his lover wanted him to do then that’s what he’d do. “Of course, darling. Whatever you’d like.” 

The ready agreement had his boyfriend’s head tipping back to connect with his shoulder. A little adjustment on both of their parts had them meeting gazes. “Whatever I’d like hm? Why are you being so…accommodating?” He smirked. “Aren’t I always?” The response had Stiles looking at him unbelievingly. “Not even remotely.” With an indulgent smile, he leaned closer to deliver little nips to his lover’s jawline. “Come now, sweetheart. We both know that’s not true. In private, I can be very generous.” That got him a little considering murmur. 

“I guess you’re right. I have seen a noticeable difference.” There was a pause in which Stiles tilted his head upward into his kisses. “I could even say you spoil me, if I was feeling generous too.” He smiled against the lightly stubbled skin he was peppering with affection. “It’s gratifying to know my efforts aren’t being wasted.” The words produced an amused snort. “They definitely aren’t.” A moment later, both of his boyfriend’s hands pressed against his forearms gently. “I have to finish up in here. Our dinner will arrive soon.” Although he really didn’t want to, he released Stiles from his embrace with a last nuzzle. 

It was only when they were standing side by side that he spoke again. “I’m going to go get the fire rekindled.” The words were followed up with his lover reaching out to touch his face. Without thought, his eyes fell closed. “I’ll join you shortly.” A subtle shift had the hand lighting on his lips before falling away entirely. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend’s attention now on the counter. Not able to help it, he pressed one last kiss into the dark hair. The touch fell away only for him to retreat into the living room. When he came to a stop in front of the fireplace, he frowned at seeing it was almost down to embers. How the other man could know that when he was in another room was a mystery. 

With a shake of his head, he let the thought go and reached over to retrieve some wood. In total he put three logs on the smoldering remains of the fire. This was followed up with him adjusting them a little with a poker. It was the completion of his task that had him retreating to the couch. He sat there for a moment with a frown. That hadn’t taken any time at all. Although he’d anticipated as much, knowing Stiles was cleaning up had him anxious. If he could help, he wanted to. It was just as he was getting ready to get up that his boyfriend entered the room. In his hands were two coffee mugs and a plate loaded down with chocolate chip cookies. 

At seeing the other man’s burden, he quickly sat up to help. The dishware was set on the coffee table with little fuss. Once that was done, Stiles settled down next to him on the couch. A moment later, his boyfriend leaned forward to grab the mugs. He was handed one first. When it was in his grip, he looked down into it's interior. It was hot chocolate. The tiny marshmallows were a dead giveaway. He looked up just as his boyfriend resettled into his side. Unlike earlier, Stiles also curled his legs up on the cushion. 

Immediately he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The movement was followed up with him rubbing his arm. “Are you cold?” Considering the fire, the beverage choice and the position it was a good possibility. A head shake proceeded a verbal answer. “No, I’m okay. It’s a tiny bit chilly in here but it’s cold enough to be comfortable.” The answer kept him seated but he continued his touch anyway. At the same time, his lover took a long sip of his coco. He eyed the plate of cookies. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much. With the hot chocolate, I mean.” 

When his boyfriend looked up, he looked down at the cookies. It earned him a chuckle. “Of course not. It’s Christmas. Well, at least it’s December. You can never have too much junk food during the holidays.” He shook his head fondly. “Remember that when you go into sugar shock.” What he got for his reasonable efforts was an amused smirk. “Never gonna’ happen. I’m no light weight.” Although it wasn’t possible, he tried to tug Stiles closer. The smile on his face was wide with amusement. “I feel as though I should be worried.” 

His concern had the other man murmuring in agreement. A nod following the sound. “Yeah, you probably should.” They settled into a comfortable silence punctuated by the crackling of the fire. The solid warmth of Stiles pressed into his side was relaxing. It had him sinking even further into the couch. He was so relaxed that he’d completely forgotten about the mug in his hand long minutes later. When he abruptly remembered it was in his grip, he lifted it to take a drink. Unsurprisingly it was cold. Instead of letting it bother him, all he did was take another drink. 

It tasted good. That was all that mattered. He was actually coming to suspect that it was homemade. After the slew of baked goods in the kitchen, it wouldn’t be surprising. “Is your hot chocolate still warm?” The question had him looking in his boyfriend’s direction. When their gazes connected, he shook his head mildly. “I could heat it up for you.” He smiled softly at the consideration. “No, that’s okay. It still tastes great. I don’t want you going anywhere.” There was suddenly a twinkle in his lover’s eyes. “I can work around that.” 

The question was on his lips but quickly fell away when Stiles lifted a hand. He watched as the other man’s index finger connected with the mug. A few seconds later the liquid had a misty white plume of smoke rising from its surface. The sight had him shaking his head with a laugh. “You just can’t help yourself, can you darling?” Even as he watched, the innocent look from earlier returned. “What? I was only trying to stay put.” Leaning forward, he placed the mug on the coffee table. As soon as he resettled, he gave Stiles a sweet kiss. 

When he pulled back a few minutes later, the expression on his lover’s face was dreamy. “Then you did the right thing.” He followed up his praise by pressing a kiss into the hinge of his boyfriend’s jaw. It had him tipping his head at a weird angle but he couldn’t be bothered to care when Stiles leaned into the touch. He pulled back enough to speak again in a soft voice. “I want you by my side. Now and always.” The hand that landed on his chest trembled slightly. When his lover spoke a moment later, his voice was unsteady and came out in a whisper. “I want that too.” 

In a smooth motion, he turned until they could meet in a kiss. The hand at his chest slid upward only to wrap around the join of his shoulder. He turned slightly, pulled Stiles closer and wrapped him in both of his arms. Although the kiss was passionate, it remained a fragile beautiful thing. It spoke of things they hadn’t actually voiced yet. In that moment though, it told him all he needed to know. What it held was a promise for the future.

The End


End file.
